Luces
by agatha gatoo
Summary: pre-serie. Jóvenes Winchester. Luego de que una cacería terminara mal. John desaparece, dejando a sus dos hijos enfrentar la Navidad sin él. La familia descubre que es en los momentos más oscuros que encontramos nuestra luz.


Disclaimer: "Luces" es la traducción de "Light" de Ridley-C-James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5587433/1/Light

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta historia es pre-serie. Los chicos son solo unos niños. Es mi regalo navideño.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

 **Luces**

 **De Ridley C. James.**

Sumario: pre-serie. Jóvenes Winchester. Luego de que una cacería terminara mal. John desaparece, dejando a sus dos hijos enfrentar la Navidad sin él. La familia descubre que es en los momentos más oscuros que encontramos nuestra luz.

 **& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"El amor no es consuelo. Es la luz"- Fredrich Nietcshche

Los pies de Bobby Singer apestaban igual que el interior de las destruidas Converse que Caleb tenía a los cinco años. El hedor era difícil de ignorar incluso a un sofá de distancia. Caleb dejó el libro a su lado y se apretó más contra su lado del sofá de cuero. Se acomodó para que sus pies, con calcetines alcanzaran con facilidad la mesa de café, donde los dejó sobre "Grandes Casas de Europa" con una sonrisa satisfecha. Combatiría fuego con fuego.

"¿A qué sabe el canario, niño?"

Caleb frunció el ceño con el apodo. En dos semanas más cumpliría quince años y recientemente había dado un estirón. Sería difícil que alguien lo considerara un niño si media metro ochenta.

"Luces horriblemente complacido contigo mismo" dijo Bobby "Creo que incluso dejaste un par de plumas colgando de tu boca"

Caleb inconscientemente tocó su boca "¿Repentinamente soy más interesante que el juego? ¿No tienes un fajo de billetes apostado?"

Las cejas de Bobby se arquearon severas bajo el borde de su gorra deportiva "¿Has estado escuchando mis conversaciones telefónicas, nuevamente?

"¿Para qué usar la extensión en mi cuarto si tengo mi propio internet"

Bobby lo apuntó con el control remoto "Mac necesita enseñarte mejores modales, Psíquico Maravilla"

"De momento tiene un proyecto más importante "Bobby había estado quedándose en la residencia de los Ames, en Nueva York, desde Acción de Gracias, cuando una cacería había salido mal y había dejado al mecánico con costillas rotas y el bazo lacerado. Eso había sido hacia casi dos semanas y Mac no mostraba signos de querer dar de alta a Bobby para que fuese a su depósito de chatarra o de desistir en su intento de civilizar al mecánico.

"Si" Bobby se restregó la barba "los niños lo están manteniendo ocupado"

"Claro" Caleb bufó con sorna. Pasó su mirada por el sándwich de salame a medio comer y la bolsa vacía de Lays en el suelo, junto a Bobby "Dean y Sammy ordenan lo que desordenan"

"Estoy seguro que son muy refrescantes comparados a vivir contigo"

El sonido del pitido de un tren de juguete se filtró de la otra habitación, seguido por el de vidrio rompiéndose. Hubo un estampido de risitas. Sam y Dean Winchester estaba probando ser una clase distinta de reto para el padre adoptivo de Caleb "Parece que Sammy encontró los nuevos adornos"

Bobby miró sobre su hombro hacia la conmoción "¿Mac ha armado un árbol de navidad antes?"

"El año pasado contrató un servicio de decoración de interiores para hacerlo" Caleb estaba casi seguro que había sido contratado enteramente para su propio beneficio. Había sido su primera navidad juntos desde que la adopción se había finalizado. Cuando habían llegado a casa luego de pasar Día de Gracias en la granja del Pastor Jim, el departamento lucia como si las vitrinas de Macy hubiesen sido montadas en la casa.

"Dudo que el Doctor Ames tenga muchas memorias tipo Ralphie Parker, mientras crecía"

Caleb frunció el ceño "¿Ralphie qué?"

"¿Ralphie Parker? ¿La historia de Navidad?" Bobby gruño disgustado cuando Caleb mantuvo su expresión de no tener idea de qué hablaba "Solo digo que la elite, generalmente celebra distinto a nosotros la gente común, chico"

"Cullen pasa las fiestas en el extranjero. Este año va a Australia" Cullen había invitado a Mac y Caleb que lo acompañaran, pero el calendario escolar de Caleb los había dejado pegados en la ciudad. A Caleb no le importaba, considerando que su abuelo había mencionado una villa junto al océano y yates. Además, a él le gustaba la navidad en invierno. Incluso con algo de nieve.

"Eso suena bien" Bobby sonrió "Estoy seguro que los sirvientes de los Ames hacian la mayoría de la decoración. Mackland está en territorio virgen"

"Creo que papá está haciendo todo esto como distracción para Sammy y Dean" los Winchester habían estado con ellos desde el accidente de Bobby. Mac había hecho una prioridad mantenerlos ocupados "No quiere que se preocupen"

"John va a regresar, Junior. Solo está lamiéndose las heridas"

"Yo sé eso, pero no estoy seguro que Dean esté muy convencido" Caleb reconoció la mirada que Bobby le estaba dando. El que decía que estaba buscando convencerse a sí mismo. Desde el momento en que John Winchester los había mantenido a Caleb y Mac apuntados con su pistola, en aquel hotel de mala muerte en Ohio, Caleb había quedado maravillado con el hombre. Que John se convirtiese en El Caballero solo había asegurado su inamovible lealtad. Caleb no estaba seguro cómo describirlo, pero había algo en John que llamaba la atención del adolescente. El factor asombro solo había aumentado con el tiempo que Caleb entrenaba con Winchester. Solo era eclipsado con el lazo que Caleb tenía con el hijo del hombre. Su lealtad hacia Dean demandaba que se enfadara con John por su acto de desaparición.

"¿Dean?" Bobby arqueó una ceja.

"Niño rubio, ojos verdes, grandes y asustados" Caleb levantó su mano del sofá "Como de este alto"

"Esta no es la primera vez que Dean es dejado atrás" dijo Bobby "Los niños estarán bien"

"John nunca se ha ido por tanto tiempo" dijo Caleb. Sammy parecía adaptarse rápidamente a su nueva rutina en Nueva York, disfrutando de la estimulación que ofrecía la burbujeante ciudad. La atención que Mac le ofrecía. Sin embargo, el pequeño de tres años había comenzado a chuparse su dedo gordo por las noches nuevamente.

"Ni siquiera ha llamado a Dean por teléfono" los otros podían no ver lo que el periodo sabático de John le estaba provocando a su hijo mayor, pero Caleb si lo hacía. Había sorprendido a Dean mirando por la ventana en medio de la noche. Dean era un tornado atrapado en una caja de madera. Los dones de Caleb le permitían ver bajo la suave superficie. Sabía la gran tormenta que se estaba formando dentro.

"John solo está lidiando con…"

"¿Asuntos?" lo interrumpió Caleb con un resoplido "Esa es la palabra de adultos para decir que está siendo un imbécil" Caleb no quería un retroceso al extraño y callado niño que Dean había sido hacia un año. Él había ayudado a sacar a Dean de ese lugar oscuro y se rehusaba a dejar que la pataleta de John lo volviese a empujar a las sombras.

"¿Qué te dijo Mac?"

Caleb rodó los ojos "Mac me trata como si tuviese la misma edad que Dean y Sammy. Voy a cumplir quince años en veintitrés días. He estado cazando hace ya un año, pero él todavía piensa que necesito trato de niño. No va a decirme nada"

"Odio decírtelo, pero puedes cumplir cincuenta y cinco años y vas a seguir siendo el mismo mocoso flacuchento que Mac salvó de las garras de la muerte"

Era verdad. Caleb podía ponerse todo lo alto que quisiera, pero nunca llegaría a la altura de los hombres que tanto deseaba impresionar "Los escuche discutiendo en el teléfono. Papá le preguntó a John cuando iba a volver. Dijo que iba a mantener a Dean en la escuela hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Solo quiero saber qué significa. Algunas respuestas"

Bobby paso su mano sobre su boca "Creo que tu papá necesita reconsiderar el cambiarse a un nuevo departamento con más habitaciones"

"Vamos, Bobby. Mi imaginación es peor que la verdad" Caleb solo tenía su propia experiencia para basarse. Incluso su fe en John no podía escapar a saber cuán injusta la vida podía ser para los niños pequeños.

"John se equivocó en la cacería. Fue un error de novato. Uno que nos sucede a todos de vez en cuando. Me pasó a mí y también a tu papá. Te pasará a ti un día también. A John le sucedió en un particular mal momento"

"¿Por las fiestas?" el vago dolor de añoranza que Caleb guardaba en su corazón por sus padres, siempre revivía en el aniversario de sus muertes y en ocasiones especiales como Navidad y su cumpleaños

Bobby asintió "Estoy seguro que no ayudó"

"¿Fue culpa de John que salieras herido?"

"Salí herido porque dejé que el malo me sorprendiera. Fue tanto mi culpa como la de John" Bobby se abrazó las costillas "Puede que él sea El Caballero, pero yo era el cazador senior a cargo"

"Imagino que él no lo ve de esa forma. El trabajo de El Caballero es cuidar la espalda de sus compañeros soldados" era una de las lecciones que John le había taladrado en la cabeza. Caleb recordaba la mirada en os ojos de su mentor en el hospital. La manera en que sus hombros se relajaron cuando Mac salió a decirles que Bobby había sobrevivido a la cirugía. John se culpaba a sí mismo.

"Mira, Junior. John, tu héroe, es un hijo de perra engreído. Esto le pegó un sacudón a su confianza, recordándole que esta guerra santa que ha emprendido no es solo acerca de él y su venganza. Creo que le recordó que todavía hay gente que puede perder en la batalla"

"A nadie le gusta pensar eso" Caleb mantenía su corazón protegido por solidas murallas por esa razón.

"Todos nosotros tenemos que mirar a la bestia a los ojos en algún momento, niño"

Hubo otro estruendo y la voz de Dean se filtró mientras reprendía a su hermano menor. Caleb se puso de pie "Mejor voy a darles una mano"

"Pensé que le dijiste a tu papá que estabas muy ocupado haciendo tu tarea para ayudar con su momento Ward Cleaver" Bobby se sacó su gorra y la reacomodó en su cabeza.

"Todavía tengo el domingo" Caleb frunció el ceño hacia el libro en su mano. Lord Jim. Pese al título, que siempre lo había intrigado, la novela de Conrad estaba probando ser toda una desilusión. El adolescente no entendería nunca por qué los profesores de literatura en todo el mundo torturaban a sus estudiantes con los 'clásicos'. El más reciente instrumento de soñolienta crueldad debía estar terminado para el lunes en la mañana, junto con un informe de cinco páginas analizando las motivaciones del personaje, si Caleb quería sacarse una D en la clase del señor Whitmore.

"¿Hay una película, sabias?"

"¿Una película?" Caleb miró a Bobby, la última saga Winchester olvidada "Mac no dijo nada acerca de una película cuando estaba alabando el libro"

"¿Realmente piensas que El Académico va a dejar escapar una oportunidad de cerebrito tan buena?" Bobby acomodó su gorro, bajándolo más sobre sus ojos.

"No" Caleb debía haberlo sabido. Mac había alabado la novela, prometiéndole que la historia del protagonista que se sobreponía a un pasado oscuro y una innombrable suerte para convertirse en héroe podía sonarle conocida.

"Ahí es donde entra el Tío Bobby" Singer dio una mirada hacia la puerta nuevamente. Mac y los niños estaban un poco más allá de la entrada "Hay dos películas. La primera no te va a ayudar mucho porque es muda, pero la segunda es buena. La protagonizaron Peter O´Toole y Jack Hawkins"

Caleb frunció el ceño "¿Quién?"

Bobby negó con la cabeza "No importa. ¿Estás interesado o no, chico?"

"¿Por qué me estas ayudando? ¿Qué sacas tú?" Caleb confiaba en Bobby con su vida, pero era suficientemente inteligente para saber que el mecánico no estaba haciéndole un favor por la grandeza de su corazón.

"Tu papi me está volviendo loco con su rutina de enfermera" dijo Bobby "Tu lo convences que me deje salir de este lugar para pequeño recorrido en la ciudad y yo te encuentro el boleto ganador que estás buscando"

"No va a acceder nunca" Caleb se cruzó de brazos. Mackland Ames era una fuerza a tomar en consideración cuando tenía que ver con sus decisiones médicas. Mac creía que su manera era siempre la mejor y había amenazado a Bobby con acudir a El Guardián, si este no acataba sus indicaciones. Caleb no estaba seguro qué cosa sabía su padre del mecánico, pero debía ser grande para que Bobby cediera.

"Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas" Bobby arqueó una ceja "¿Acaso no necesitas otro libro de Conrad? ¿No hay una parte comparativa que tienes que meter en ese informe?"

"¿Estás sugiriéndome que le mienta a mi padre?"

"Tu escuchaste sus conversaciones telefónicas privadas. Esto no es muy diferente" Bobby levantó sus manos con gesto de rendición "Oye, si tú quieres apegarte a la buena y anticuada forma y leer esa cosa…"

"Hay una librería a un par de cuadras" Caleb se puso de pie "No es muy lejos para una caminata. El aire fresco podría hacerte bien"

"Ese es el espíritu" Bobby bajó su voz "Hablando de espíritus. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que haya un fino establecimiento para beber cerca de esa librería?"

"¿Te perdiste la parte en que te dije que Mac me trata como si tuviese cinco en vez de quince? Generalmente no me deja recorrer los bares"

"Sabelotodo"

"Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar un bar de hotel que no tenga restricciones de vestuario" Caleb realmente no quería pasar su fin de semana leyendo un aburrido libro, pero John le había enseñado a nunca tomar la primera oferta en la mesa. Regatear te podía a cargo "Agrégale veinte y tenemos un trato"

"Eso es chantaje"

"Tómalo o déjalo"

"Bien" Bobby volteó su mirada al juego mientras mascullaba "Pero si no funciona, eres mi esclavo hasta que tenga mis papeles de liberación de esta prisión"

Caleb tiró 'Lord Jim' junto a los otros libros en la mesa de centro "No va a ser diferente de las últimas dos semanas"

"acostúmbrate, Junior" le dijo Bobby mientras Caleb ya iba saliendo de la habitación "Te quedan años de esclavitud antes de que obtengas tu anillo"

Caleb encontró a su padre y los Winchester más o menos exactamente como los había dejado una hora antes. El pino de ocho pies de Connecticut estaba prácticamente desnudo en la esquina. Una explosión de brillantes esferas plateadas y doradas estaba desparramadas en el piso de madera cerca de la base del árbol. El tren de juguete, replica de The Northwestern, estaba armando, siendo el único signo de progreso. Sus vías circulaban el árbol terminando en un túnel. La locomotora y el carro estaban descarrilados frente a un trineo y un reno en miniatura. Un santa de juguete parecía ser la única fatalidad.

"¡Caleb!" el niño de tres años gateo por sobre una caja de maní apuntando con el dedo a un solitario adorno de Mickey Mouse que colgaba en una de las ramas más bajas "¡Ese es mío! ¡Lo hice yo solo!"

"Genial, enano" Caleb revolvió el cabello del pequeño. Le cerró un ojo a Dean, quien estaba sentado junto a Mac, sosteniendo un extremo de un juego de luces "Veo que tomó una hora completa elegir el lugar perfecto para el adorno de Sammy"

"¿Qué hemos conversado acerca de mantener nuestras observaciones que no ayudan en nada para nosotros mismos, hijo?" Mac levantó la vista, dejando de ver la parte de atrás de la caja en que venían las luces "¿No deberías estar concentrándote en 'Lord Jim'? Después de todo estabas retrasado"

"Tropecé con un pequeño problema"

"Nosotros también" dijo Sammy "Mac dijo una muy mala palabra"

"Creo que todos tenemos permitido un pequeño desliz en algún momento. Especialmente cuando las sobrevaloradas luces que uno pagó están lejos de ser lo brillante que prometen"

Caleb bufo con sorna "Te lo recordaré la próxima vez que deje escapar la bomba-J"

"Se me cayeron unas honda mentas" Sam tomó un puñado del plumavit de bolitas y lo lanzó al aire, observándolos caer al suelo "Es nieve especial"

"Hor-na-men-tos" corrigió Dean a su hermanito.

"No te preocupes, Samuel" le aseguro Mac "los copos de nieve son reemplazables"

"Esos eran unos copos de nieve realmente caros" dijo Dean.

"No te preocupes, Deuce" dijo Caleb "Papá fue un copo de nieve especial al dejarse convencer por la vendedora de que los Cristales Swarovski eran a prueba de niños"

"No eres gracioso, hijo"

"¡Eran _Im-pre-sio-nan-tes!_ " Sam hizo sonar el término que la vendedora había usado. Se rio como si la gran palabra hubiese sido como peta zetas en su boca "¡Impresionantes!"

"No tan fuerte, Sammy" dijo Dean.

"Está bien, Dean. Eran bastante impresionantes" Mac apretó el hombro de Dean cariñosamente "Debería haber seguido tu consejo y no encargarle a Samuel la tarea de desempacar nuestras bolsas de compras"

"Quizá deberías haberlo pensado dos veces antes de embarcarte en este proyecto, papá" Caleb dio una mirada al pino casi desnudo "No es muy tarde para llamar al diseñador otra vez ¿sabes? O quizá al Pastor Jim"

"Para que lo sepas, hijo. Soy totalmente capaz de armar un árbol de Navidad. Además, el Pastor Jim estará en Colorado hasta la Noche Buena y yo tengo a dos duendes certificados ayudándome"

"¡Soy el Elfo Sammy! Trabajo para Santa" en su excitación, Sammy tropezó con la caja de plumavit repartiéndolo por todos lados "¿Ves? ¡Hice nieve!"

"Parece como que has hecho un gran desastre" Caleb negó con la cabeza hacia Sam. El niño pequeño estaba imitando a un Angel de nieve en el plumavit, lanzándolo a todos lados en el proceso. Dean había advertido a Mac acerca de no darle a Sam la segunda taza de chocolate caliente.

"¡Nuestro árbol es grande!" Sam se sentó "¡El más grande de todos!"

"De hecho" Mac dejó en el suelo las luces "Creo que el árbol de Navidad más grande del que se tiene registro está en Styx Valey, en Tasmania"

"¿Quién lo imaginaria?" Caleb rodó los ojos ante la tendencia de su padre, de sacar trivialidades sin utilidad de la nada.

"¿Allá vive Taz? ¿El demonio de tazmania?" Sam era un gran fan de los Looney Toons

"¿Cómo? Claro, Samuel. Allí viven"

Dean ignoró la pregunta de su hermano "¿Qué tan grande es el árbol de Tazmania, Mac?"

"Más de 60 metros"

"Wow" Dean miró su árbol hacia arriba "Eso ocuparía como un millón de luces"

"Desearía tener un millón de luces" dijo Sam "Y un demonio de tazmania"

"No te entusiasmes mucho, enano. Tu causas suficiente destrucción sin la ayuda de un marsupial carnívoro" Caleb se arrodillo frente a Dean, tirando suavemente la tira de luces en su mano "Además, tu hermano mayor y papá todavía no han podido ver cómo funciona un paquete de 500 luces"

Dean lo miró feo, tirando suavemente las luces para quitárselas "Estamos trabajando en eso, Damien"

Mac aclaró su garganta "¿Qué exactamente es el asunto que te está distrayendo de tu tarea?"

"Necesito otro libro" Caleb se puso de pie, colocando sus manos en las caderas "Fast"

"Tenemos una biblioteca muy abastecida"

"Necesito otro libro de Conrad, para compararlos"

"¿Y no sabías eso el viernes cuando saliste del colegio?"

Caleb frunció el ceño "Papá. Era viernes"

"Claro. Tus únicos pensamientos eran del fin de semana. Si la señora Whitmore no me hubiese llamado a la oficina, habrías olvidado la tarea completa"

"De hecho, estaba pensando en que estaba justo de tiempo para recoger a Deuce del colegio" Caleb indicó al niño de siete años. La escuela primaria Hunter, estaba solo a un par de cuadras del colegio privado donde estudiaba Caleb. Era una escuela pública, algo con lo que Mac no estaba muy contento, pero servía de momento y a Dean le gustaba el nombre.

"Y Hannah" dijo Dean "Tu querías que nos juntáramos con ella"

"Eso era entre nosotros dos" gruño Caleb

"Oops" Dean se encogió de hombros y siguió intentando desenredar las luces.

"Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana" Mac indicó el brillante desastre que los rodeaba "Esto indudablemente, requerirá el resto de mi atención toda la tarde. Ordenaremos comida para no cenar fuera"

"No hay problema. Puedo correr hasta la librería The Corner. Está abierta hasta las ocho"

"No" Mac negó con la cabeza "Esa no es buena idea. Podemos buscar el libro mañana. Pensé que podríamos llevar a los niños al Museo Mile. Almorzar en Pasalou"

"Vamos a ver un tiranosaurio Rex" dijo Sam, añadiendo luego un gran gruñido.

Caleb ignoró la hiperactiva teatralidad del pequeño "Eso jamás me va a dar tiempo de terminar el informe mañana en la noche, papá"

"Lo siento, Caleb. No vas a andar caminando por las calles de Manhattan en un sábado por la noche después de anochecer"

"Vivimos en Carnegie Hills, Mac. Incluso si atravieso la calle todavía estaría en el Upper East Side, no en Harlem" Mac parecía olvidar que Caleb había pasado tiempo viviendo en las calles de Nueva Orleans antes de venir a vivir con él.

"Es mi última palabra al respecto, hijo" Mac volvió su atención a las instrucciones escritas en la caja.

"Eso no es justo y lo sabes…"

"Supongo que yo podría acompañar al muchacho" Bobby apareció tras Caleb. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del adolescente dándole un ligero apretón que callo efectivamente el discurso de Caleb antes de que pudiese agarrar más fuerza "El aire fresco podría hacerme bien"

Mac miró al mecánico con el ceño fruncido "Lo último que necesitas es resbalar en un pedazo de hielo y abrir tus suturas"

"Lo haces sonar como si fuese un pequeño aprendiendo a caminar e invalido" gruño Bobby, dando una ligera patada contra el montón de carros de tren desparramados "Como si no pudiese tropezarme en el Nolfolk de Taz y romperme el cuello aquí"

"El Northwestern" lo corrigió Mac

"Corre por Chicago" les informó Sam, imitando los brazos cruzados de Mac y su expresión testaruda.

"Vas a necesitar algunos fusibles, Mac" Caleb y Bobby miraron a Dean. Él levantó la pequeña caja que estaba adherida a las luces "Creo que un par pueden estar rotos"

"¿Qué?" Mac tomó la caja que el vendedor le había explicado era lo que le daba a las luces el parpadeo de efecto mágico. La giró en su mano, estudiándola de cada ángulo "¿Estás seguro?"

"El niño es prácticamente un gurú cuando se trata de cachivaches" dijo Bobby "Si él dice que está roto. Está roto"

"¿Las luces están rotas?" el labio inferior de Sam tembló "Las luces son la parte más importante. Nunca son demasiadas. Nosotros no tenemos ni una"

"Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algunas luces guardadas en la bodega, Sam. Tendremos bastantes"

"No muchas. Nunca habrá muchas luces. El Pastor Jim lo dice" Sam gateo hasta subirse en el regazo de Dean "¿verdad, Dean?"

Caleb no podía haberlo planeado mejor. Sam le estaba dando a su padre su patentada mirada de perrito abandonado junto con Dean, quien estaba mirando expectante al doctor, esperando que tomara la decisión ejecutiva que lo solucionaría todo.

"No te preocupes, Samuel. No es nada que no pueda remediarse" Mac sacó su billetera y le pasó un par de billetes a Bobby "Tan pronto los Tres Mosqueteros regresen nos podremos poner a trabajar nuevamente"

Caleb miró hacia el mecánico y luego a su padre "¿Tres Mosqueteros?"

"Creo que Dean debe ir con ustedes. Él es el gurú electrónico después de todo"

"¿De dónde crees que el niño aprendió todo lo que sabe?" dijo Bobby "Creo que puedo ocuparme de unos fusibles por mi cuenta, Mackland. Un niño que vigilar es más que suficiente"

"Creo que me has malinterpretado, Robert. Estoy enviando a Dean para que los cuide a ustedes" Mac puso una mano en el hombro de Dean "Eso es si él cree que puede hacerlo"

"Pero papá…" Caleb no había contado con que su padre sugiriera que llevaran también a Dean. El niño era rápido y preguntaría cuando Bobby los dejara solos. Lo más probable es que los veinte dólares de chantaje de Caleb tendrían que dividirse en la mitad para que se quedara callado.

"Puedo hacerlo" Dean dejó a Sam en el suelo, gateando para ponerse de pie "Casi tengo ocho"

"¿Y qué con Sam?" Caleb sabía muy bien la principal motivación de Dean. Indicó al menor de los Winchester "¿Estás seguro que papá puede con el Elfo Pequeño Einstein solo? Puede que no queden honda mentas cuando regresemos"

"Oh" la sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció y Caleb casi se arrepintió de su movida "Casi me olvido de Sammy"

"Dean, te prometo que cuidaré excelentemente bien a tu hermano" Mac le dio una dura mirada de reprobación a Caleb "Tenemos unas galletas que hornear"

"¡Con chispas de chocolate!" coreó Sam, dando un pequeño salto con un puño en el aire "Voy a lamer el molde"

"Siii" Caleb fingió alegría. Su padre había sido más que permisivo con la comida chatarra "Más azúcar. Justo lo que necesitas"

"¿Alguna vez has hecho galletas, Mackland?"

La pregunta de Bobby hizo que el doctor se sonrojara "Soy un neurocirujano, por Dios Santo. ¿Cuán difícil puede ser?"

"Eso es lo que dijiste del árbol, papá"

"Okee Dokee, entonces" Bobby afirmó a Caleb por el cuello y le dio un ligero empujón hacia el colgador donde estaban sus abrigos "Ve a buscar nuestros abrigos y guantes, Junior"

Caleb suspiró, dándose cuenta de su propio traspié. Se colocó su abrigo y agarró la nueva parka de nieve de Dean y sus guantes. Sintió que Dean venía tras él y se giró frunciéndole el ceño. Caleb bajó la voz "No estaba contando con tu compañía, Deuce"

Dean tomó la parka "Si no fuese por mí no estarías yendo a ninguna parte"

"Espera" Caleb le extendió los guantes, pero no los soltó cuando Dean trató de tirarlos "¿Tu inventaste todo ese rollo de los fusibles?"

"Puede que sean los fusibles" Dean tiró liberando sus mitones "Pero quizá deberíamos comprar un par de cajas de luces normales por si acaso"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Caleb le paso a Dean su gorro del increíble Hulk

"Tu necesitabas salir" Dean se colocó su gorro y se encogió de hombros "Eres mi mejor amigo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti"

Caleb no estaba seguro de qué decir. Rápidamente tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. La culpa ganándole a la irritación. El año pasado no solo había sido acerca de sacar a Dean de ese hoyo negro de desamparo. En alguna parte en medio del camino, Dean también había llevado a Caleb a la luz. Aclaró su garganta "Eso es genial, pero…cielos, trata de no ser tan niñita al respecto"

"Bien" Dean asintió seriamente "No escenas de niñas. Lo tengo"

Caleb sonrió "Ojos grandes o no, igual vas a tener un cuarenta por ciento de mi dinero de chantaje"

"¿Qué dinero de chantaje?"

"No estoy seguro que esto valga diez dólares, Damien" dijo Dean "Está empezando a nevar y tengo frio"

"Quedamos de acuerdo que a las ocho" Caleb metió sus manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos y se recargo en la pared de la librería "The Corner". Dean y él habían encontrado el libro que Caleb pretendería leer junto con una copia de "El Grinch que robó la navidad" para Sammy. Caleb había pasado por chocolate caliente en Crumbs, lo que no había tomado tanto tiempo como pensaba. Dean había comenzado a angustiarse mientras esperaban a Bobby, quien les había ordenado que se quedaran ahí hasta que regresara "Y pensaba que amabas la nieve, Deuce"

"¿Crees que Sammy esté bien?"

"Socio, sabes que puedes confiar en Mac para cuidar a Sam" Caleb le dio un puñetazo suave en el pequeño hombro "Si estás preocupado por las galletas, papá de hecho es un buen cocinero. No siempre encargamos comida preparada"

"No estoy preocupado por las galletas"

"¿Entonces por qué estás preocupado?"

"Por nada" Dean se cruzó de brazos.

Caleb suspiró "Escúpelo"

Dean levantó la vista para mirarlo "Es mi trabajo cuidar a Sammy. A papá no le va a gustar que lo dejé solo. Especialmente ahora"

"Sam no está solo"

Caleb hubiese querido mencionar que John no estaba cerca para averiguarlo, pero se mordió la lengua. Observaron en silencio la multitud de personas que pasaban junto a ellos. Disfrutando de sus fiestas. Las familias eran perfectas. Como si hubiesen sido sacadas de una de las pinturas de Norman Rockwell que decoraban el despacho de Cullen. Caleb sabía que Dean y él más bien pertenecían a una ilustración de una novela de Dickens. Se acercó más al niño pequeño, para protegerlo de la verdad.

"Tienes razón" la voz de Dean era apenas audible con el sonido de la gente "Debería haberme quedado"

"No, Deuce. Yo estaba equivocado. Me alegra que vinieras" Dean se apoyó contra él, pero no dijo nada "Mira, Mac va a mantener a Sam tan ocupado que ni te va a extrañar"

"No está funcionando" Dean parpadeó. Un par de grandes y gorditos copos de nieve se atraparon en sus pestañas

Caleb frunció el ceño "¿Qué no está funcionando?"

"El plan de Mac" Dean tiritó "Ha tratado realmente duro de que no nos demos cuenta de que papá no está, pero igual lo extrañamos"

"Si" Caleb pasó su brazo por los hombros de Dean. Mac había hecho lo mismo cuando Caleb había recién venido a vivir con él. Ropas nuevas, comida elegante y tours por la ciudad. Le había tomado a Caleb un rato entender el profundo sentimiento bajo la gran superficialidad de los gestos. El doctor tenía buenas intenciones "Sé que lo extrañan"

"¿Podemos volver al departamento, ahora?"

"No sin Bobby" Caleb sabía que a Mac le daría algo si aparecían solos. Bobby los mataría si tenía que soportar un discurso de El Académico. Observó como otro alegre grupo pasaba junto a ellos. Caleb tenía una idea "Creo que hay algo que deberías ver"

"Pero Sammy…"

"No nos demoraremos mucho" Mac planeaba llevar a los niños a la exhibición de vitrinas navideñas esta semana. Caleb imaginaba que sería un paseo como al que el doctor había llevado a Caleb el año pasado. Incluso con trece años, había quedado asombrado por la vista y sonidos de la ciudad, que se arropaba en su mejor ambiente navideño. Lo había hecho desear todavía creer en Santa. Quería darle a Dean una probada de eso ahora, mostrándole a su mejor amigo su lugar favorito. Regresarían antes que Bobby siquiera supiera que no estaban. Tomo la mano de Dean y lo arrastró junto a él "Créeme, Deuce. Te va a encantar"

Entraron en la Plaza Rockefeller, con los ángeles que tocaban trompetas anunciando su llegada. Cuando Dean se detuvo de golpe, con su boca abierta de asombro al ver el brillante árbol a la distancia, Caleb supo que había tomado la decisión correcta "Wow"

"Bastante cool, ¿huh?"

"Ese es el árbol más grande de todos"

"De acuerdo a papá, ha sido sobrepasado por ese gigante en Tasmania, pero este debe andar por ahí y no hay demonios de Tasmania a la vista"

"¿Cuan alto es?"

"Como veintisiete metros, creo" Caleb maniobró a través de la enorme multitud, manteniendo un firme agarre de la mano de Dean mientras avanzaban para llegar al centro. Prometeo y la concurrida pista de patinaje ahora a la vista.

"Mira todas esas luces" susurró Dean.

"Joden a papá y sus quinientas luces. Este bebé usa más de cinco mil"

"Ahora, Esto es impresionante" Dean se rió.

"Si" era la primera vez que Caleb había escuchado al pequeño reír en semanas. También sonrió "Impresionante"

"A Sammy le va a encantar" Dean levantó la vista para mirarlo "¿Podemos traerlo aquí? ¿Por favor?"

"No te preocupes. Esto definitivamente está en el gran plan de Mac" Caleb miró hacia el lado, observando los juegos mecánicos "Ha estado guardando algunos ases bajo la manga"

"Dean soltó su mano "¿En caso de que papá no regrese?"

"Deuce. Eso no es lo que dije" Caleb se estiró para agarrar a Dean cuando una voz femenina lo llamo. Levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver un borrón de blanco en la multitud.

"¡Le dije a Rebecca que eras tú!" Hannah Astor se lanzó a sus brazos con una carcajada

"Hannah" en cualquier otro momento, Caleb hubiese disfrutado el entusiasta abrazo. La sensación de suave piel junto a la de él. El roce de húmedos labios contra su oído hizo que una ola de calor coloreara sus mejillas. Alcanzó a captar olor a vainilla y guindas antes de separarse de la rubia "Hola"

"No pensé que pudieses escaparte de tu familia este fin de semana" los azules ojos de Hannah bailaron con alegría mientras indicaba a un grupo de chicos, la mayoría de los cuales, Caleb reconocía de su colegio "¿Terminaste el informe? Estamos esperando para subir a la rueda ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

"No puedo" Caleb negó con la cabeza, pese a que había estado intentando conquistar a Hannah hacía semanas. Era demasiada conversadora para su gusto, pero extremadamente sexy "Realmente deberíamos regresar. Mi tío nos está esperando"

"¿Nos?" Hannah se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, reajustando la boina que estaba utilizando. Le sonrió de la misma manera en que muchas de las chicas de su clase habían comenzado a hacer "¿Trajiste a tu amigo invisible?"

"No" Caleb se giró alrededor, encontrando solo aire donde Dean debería haber estado. Su corazón dio un brinco, agarrando un ritmo nuevo de caballo desbocado "¡Dean!"

"¿Tu sobrino? ¿O era tu primo?" Hannah miró alrededor "¿Un niño tierno con enormes ojos verdes, verdad?"

"Oh, Dios" Caleb se llevó las manos a la boca, dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras observaba frenético la multitud más cercana. Dean se había desvanecido. Había sido tragado por el mar de gente. Había un mar de caras que cambiaban y colores frente a él. La parka de Dean era roja con negro. Su gorro verde. Era el perfecto camuflaje navideño. "Deuce"

"No puede haber ido muy lejos" Hannah tomó su mano y la apretó reafirmándolo, como si Caleb acabara de decir que no sabía dónde había dejado su lápiz en la clase de cálculo "Estoy segura que ya aparecerá"

"Tiene siete" Caleb se soltó. Su pecho se oprimió mientras observaba la multitud "Lo siento. Tengo que irme"

Apenas escuchó la respuesta desilusionada mientras se movía entre espectadores y turistas. Caleb no podía creer que había perdido a Dean en este desastre. Había intentado arreglar las cosas, pero las había empeorado. Empujó y movió gente fuera de su camino, mientras corría sin dirección. Sin saber a dónde iba. Sin saber en qué dirección habría ido Dean o qué tendría el niño en mente.

Deuce era inteligente, pero no había forma que pudiese encontrar el camino de regreso al departamento solo. Estaba nevando con más fuerza y la temperatura había bajado ahora que estaba oscuro. Además estaban las más dudosas tentaciones que había que considerar. El Rockefeller Center podía atraer a la elite de Manhattan, pero también era un imán para lo más bajo de la sociedad. Caleb sabía la clase de pervertidos que se arrastraban fuera de los callejones oscuros al oler sangre fresca o de gente rica. Eran una clase diferente de demonios, mucho más terroríficos que un roedor del tamaño de un perro. Imaginó el rostro de Dean en una caja de leche o peor, impresa en blanco y negro en el New York Times. La portada de una trágica historia de Navidad.

"¡Dean!" gritó, aunque dudaba que lo fuese a escuchar sobre el ruido de los transeúntes y toda la conmoción. Caleb sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Su respiración se aceleró cuando empezó a entrar en pánico. No había manera que pudiese a encontrar a Dean ahí. No había un rastro que seguir que no hubiese sido pisoteado por la gente. Dean estaba perdido, probablemente asustado. Quizá herido. John y Sammy nunca lo perdonarían.

Caleb sintió que la cabeza de iba a explotar de dolor. Vio puntos de luz bailando frente a él. Por un momento, fue sobrepasado, en una emboscada sensorial. Alegría, enojo, codicia y envidia se enroscaron contra él en un nudo ciego. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que eran sus habilidades que se habían amplificado. Creciendo a la velocidad de un jet. Generalmente tendía a perder el control cuando estaba asustado o enojado, abriendo su mente al asalto que eran las emociones que lo rodeaban. Mac decía que parte de aprender a controlar sus habilidades sería controlar sus propias emociones. Caleb nunca había sentido una emoción como esta. Ni siquiera cuando Daniel Elkins estaba tratando de asesinarlo.

Por primera vez desde que toda esta pesadilla psíquica había comenzado, Caleb rezaba por recibir una visión. Algo que lo guiara a Dean. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire intentando hacer lo que Mac y Missouri llevaban diciéndole por meses ya. No pelear por el control. Ignoró los sentimientos que asaltaban su mente. Los propios y los de cientos de extraños. Caleb bajó sus barreras. Era como abrir una puerta de malla durante un huracán. Se enfocó en solo una cosa. Deuce.

Lentamente, las pequeñas luces se fundieron en el fondo, apagándose una por una. Solo la más brillante de las luces permaneció encendida, pulsando con vibrante energía. Algo cedió. Una gran sensación de propósito recorrió a Caleb, opacando el miedo.

Sintió un tirón mental. Una onda de reconocimiento. La luz brillo con más fuerza. Caleb reaccionó por instinto, corriendo en la dirección que su mente le estaba guiando. La luz era Deuce.

Caleb podía sentir el miedo del niño. Su dolor y su enojo como si Dean estuviese parado justo a su lado sosteniendo su mano. No sabía cómo no lo había comprendido antes. Él podía leer la mente de Dean fácilmente. La de Sammy también. Pensaba que era porque eran niños, pero Caleb nunca había imaginado que podría usar ese lazo para encontrarlos. Era la primera vez que recordaba de haberse sentido agradecido de ser un tremendo fenómeno.

Dean había hecho todo el camión hasta la Fuente de la pared Oeste en la Plaza Baja. Prometeo flotaba en toda su gloria de bronce. El titán rebelde que había robado el fuego de los dioses y se lo había entregado a los hombres. Mac decía que la mitología lo acreditaba por iluminar la humanidad de muchas maneras. Caleb no se perdió la ironía. Quizá él estaba aprendiendo una importante lección también.

"¡Deuce!" Caleb llamó al niño pequeño. Dean tenía su espalda hacia él, hipnotizado en las aguas danzantes de la fuente. Lucía más pequeño y de alguna manera más vulnerable enmarcado en el espectacular entorno. La emoción fue como un golpe de calor en el pecho de Caleb que lo llevó a correr la amplia distancia que los separaba.

Caleb agarró a Dean por atrás, sin preocuparse si lo asustaba. Arriesgándose a recibir un codazo en la nariz. Lo giró y se agachó apoyando una de sus rodillas en la nieve frente a Dean. "¿Dónde diablos crees que vas?"

"Perdón" Dean no parecía sorprendido de que Caleb lo había encontrado. Su voz era ahogada. Su aliento salía hiperventilado, cristalizándose en el aire. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y Caleb sintió una punzada de culpa.

"Mierda, Deuce" estaba demasiado aliviado para estar enojado "Tranquilo. Respira con calma"

"Per…dón"

"Adentro y afuera. Eso es" los pensamientos de Dean eran crudos y dolorosos. Atravesaron a través del vínculo psíquico como Wisky sobre una herida abierta. Dean no estaba solo disculpándose con él. Estaba disculpándose por lo que fuera que imaginaba haber hecho para alejar a su padre. Dean estaba pensando en su madre y la última vez que la había visto. Ella le había dado un beso de buenas noches y le había dicho que lo vería en el mañana. Pero ella se había ido. Igual que John. "Estás bien. Todo está bien"

Dean mantuvo su mirada en él. Su cabeza asintiendo junto con la de Caleb. Su respiración regularizándose. "Estoy bien. Estoy bien"

"Si" Caleb tiró al pequeño contra su pecho abrazándolo y apretándolo con fuerza. Lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que sintió que el miedo de Dean disminuía. Que las sombras retrocedían. "Pensé que te había perdido, Deuce. No puedo perder a nadie más"

"Yo tampoco" Dean enterró su rostro contra el cuello de Caleb "Por eso estaba corriendo"

Caleb lo soltó y extendió los brazos sosteniéndolo por los hombros para poder verlo a los ojos "No arrancas de la familia, Deuce. La familia es seguridad. Mientras estés con alguien que te ama, estarás bien. ¿Entendido?"

Dean restregó su mano enguantada bajo su nariz con aliento entrecortado "¿Entonces por qué papá se fue?"

"Quizá Johny no ha aprendido aún esa lección. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Tu no hiciste nada mal" Caleb apretó el hombro de Dean con cariño "Esto no es como con tu mamá"

"¿Papá va a volver?"

"Si, Deuce. Va a regresar" Caleb lo soltó, manteniéndole la mirada. "Lo prometo"

Dean frunció el ceño "¿Entonces por qué me trajiste aquí?"

"Porque necesitabas venir" Caleb estiro su brazo y secó la lagrima que iba descendiendo por la mejilla sonrosada de Dean. Se esforzó por sonreír, recordando las palabras que el niño había dicho en el departamento. "Eres mi mejor amigo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti"

"Incluso actuar como niña" Dean le dio una pequeña sonrisa "Menos mal que Hannah no está aquí"

"Olvídate de Hannah. Las mujeres provocan toda clase de problemas" Caleb le indicó a Prometeo "Solo pregúntale al gigantón dorado. Mac dice que debemos agradecérselo a Pandora"

"¿Quién?"

"Pregúntale al Académico cuando lleguemos a casa. Lo hará sentirse útil" Caleb se puso de pie, agarrando firmemente la mano de Dean "Pero si mencionas ese abrazo a alguien estás muerto ¿entendido?"

"Te va a costar cincuenta y cincuenta del dinero del chantaje" Dean levantó la vista para mirarlo "Es lo justo"

"Guárdate el discurso de lo justo para Bobby. Si no estamos exactamente donde nos dejó cuando regrese, perder 20 dolares va a ser el menor de nuestros problemas"

Tuvieron suerte y llegaron antes que Bobby a la Librería, solo unos minutos antes. Mac los estaba esperando con la cena lista cuando regresaron al departamento. Pasaron al chico de la pizza cuando iban llegando. El departamento olía a galletas horneadas y pepperoni. Sam los recibió en la entrada con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Mira, Dean!" indicó orgulloso al árbol ubicado en la esquina. El pino brillaba de arriba abajo y estaba adornado en dorado y plateado "Arreglé las luces"

"Están geniales, Sammy" Dean se quitó su parka y se la pasó a Caleb. Le dio una sonrisa de medio lado al adolescente antes de voltearse hacia su hermano pequeño "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Resultó que los fusibles no estaban quemados" Mac observó las bolsas en la mano de Caleb y luego a Bobby, quien estaba tomándose su tiempo en quitarse su chaqueta y guantes. Se recargó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. "Supongo que el gen de gurú de cachivache corre por toda la familia Winchester, después de todo"

"Les pegué con mi martillo de plástico" dijo Sam orgulloso "Igual que papi. A él le va a gustar el árbol. ¿Verdad que si, Dean?"

"Mira, Sammy" Dean le paso a su hermano la bolsa de la librería "Caleb y yo nos encontramos a Santa mientras estábamos afuera"

"¡Wow!" Sam se abalanzó a la bolsa, rompiéndola y abrazando al libro contra su pecho "¡Es mi favorito!"

"Santa sabe que te gusta el Dr. Seuss"

"¿Por qué es verde?" Sam observó el libro "¿Se comió los huevos y el jamón?"

"Es un Grinch" le explicó Dean "Leímos acerca de él en la escuela. Vive en Mt. Crumpet con su perro Max"

"¿Dónde está Mt Crumpet? ¿Qué es un Grinch?" preguntó Sam.

"Mt Crumpet es como el deshuesadero, pero más lindo y El Grinch es como Bobby, pero más simpático" Caleb revolvió el cabello de Sam "Si me guardaste algunas galletas, enano. Se los leeré esta noche"

"Creo que tienes suficiente lectura que hacer, Junior" Bobby se acercó a los niños "Yo puedo hacer de cuenta cuentos después que veamos nuestra película"

Caleb abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró de Bobby a su padre. Había esperado una venganza verbal por el comentario de El Grinch, quizá incluso un palmetazo en la cabeza, pero no una traición completa.

"¿Arrendaron una película?" Mac frunció el ceño.

Caleb miró fijamente al mecánico, pero Bobby solo le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona "La Historia de Navidad. El chico no tiene idea quién es Ralphie Parker. Eso es un crimen"

"¿Quién?" el ceño fruncido de Mac se agudizó.

"Por el amor de…" Bobby agarró la bolsa con las películas "Traigan la pizza cuando tú y el retrasado cultural de tu padre se nos unan" Silbo ruidosamente "Genios Winchester. Síganme. Puede que necesite ayuda con el VHS"

"Vamos, Sammy" Dean agarró la mano de su hermano y siguió a Bobby.

Sam dio unos brinquitos pequeños "¿Tengo que llevar mi martillo?"

Caleb intentó seguirlos, pero Mac estiró la mano y lo agarró.

"¿Hijo?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Todo está bien?"

"¿Por qué no estaría bien?"

"Se demoraron más de lo que esperaba. Incluso con el viaje a la tienda de videos" Mac ladeó un poco su cabeza "Pareces nervioso"

Caleb cambio el peso de su cuerpo nervioso ante la penetrante mirada gris. Su padre no tenía habilidad para leer mentes, pero podía captar las emociones. Sería inútil mentir "Mis habilidades están actuando un poco raras. Es todo"

"¿Qué? ¿Tuviste una visión?"

"No, no como eso. Algo nuevo"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No es nada. No quiero hablar de eso ahora" Caleb busco una forma de hacer que su padre entendiera. En algunas ocasiones, Caleb se sentía como un proyecto de ciencias. Algo bajo el lente del microscopio para que un doctor lo observara. Sabía que Mac lo amaba, pero por ahora, Caleb no quería darle ninguna razón, para que apareciera el interés profesional del doctor. Además, encontrar un lazo con Dean era la primera cosa buena que obtenía de sus habilidades. No quería que la destrozaran todavía "Solo necesito procesarlo un poco más"

"¿Procesarlo?" Mac restregó uno de sus dedos por sobre su ceja. Caleb sabía que había herido sus sentimientos "Ya veo"

"Siempre estás diciéndome que necesito pensar las cosas un poco más" Caleb levantó un hombro y lo dejó caer "¿verdad?"

"Si, supongo que sí. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me escuches"

"Quizá estoy aprendiendo mi lección"

"Quizá estas madurando más que yo" Mac le mantuvo la mirada un largo momento. Caleb no rodó los ojos al ver el orgullo que reflejaban los ojos de su padre. Tampoco protesto cuando este se estiró y le pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros "¿Qué tal si le das a tu viejo una mano con la pizza?"

"¿Cuándo va a volver Johnny, papá?"

La pregunta hizo que Mac dudara un momento mientras se dirigían a la cocina "Pronto"

"¿Pero va a volver, verdad?" Caleb no quería terminar quedando como un mentiroso.

"Si, hijo" Mackland estiró su brazo y le dio un cariñoso apretón al cuello del adolescente "Él volverá"

"Entiendo por qué se espantó. En verdad" Caleb siguió a su padre hacia la mesa donde tres cajas de Nick's Pizza los estaban esperando. Observó cómo Mac sacaba tres latas de Ginger Ale del refrigerador y dos cervezas. Caleb sacó los vasos del mueble y un vaso con patito para Sam "Pero no entiendo cómo pudo abandonarlos"

"No es como si los hubiese abandonado, Caleb" Mac le pasó los refrescos a su hijo y agarró las servilletas, dejándolas sobre las cajas de pizza "John dejó a los niños a mi cuidado. Están bien"

"No están bien, papá" Caleb humedeció sus labios "Dean está asustado y Sammy…Sammy piensa que John verá su súper brillante árbol y este lo guiará de regreso a casa. Leí su mente. Cree que su papá llegará a casa en cualquier momento y que pronto podrán irse de aquí"

"Debería haberlo visto venir" Mac paso su mano por sobre su boca "Preguntó si podíamos ir a ver a Santa mañana"

"Él es su papá" Caleb se sintió estúpido cuando su voz se quebró con emoción. Los padres no se supone que te abandonen "¿Cuándo va a volver?"

Mac había agarrado las cajas, pero las dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa y miró a Caleb "Es cuando tratamos de lidiar con íntima necesidad de otro hombre que percibimos cómo incomprensible, vacilante, y brumoso somos los seres que comparten con nosotros la visión de las estrellas y la calidez del sol "

"¿Cómo?" esa no era la respuesta o el apoyo que esperaba de su padre.

"Veo que no has avanzado tanto en Lord Jim" Mac sonrió enigmáticamente "Estaba citando a Marlow. Es su forma de decir que incluso los más cercanos a nosotros, pueden permanecer siendo un misterio. Las cosas son raramente lo que creemos. Los hechos y la lógica tienen poca veracidad cuando tratamos con personas"

Caleb frunció el ceño "Te encantan la lógica y los hechos"

"Ese debe ser el motivo de por qué deteste a las personas por tanto tiempo. O por qué todavía no soy muy bueno en hacerlas sentir mejor" Mac arqueó una ceja "Y por qué John Winchester me vuelve absolutamente loco"

Caleb torció la boca. Algo de su desesperación evaporándose con el humor y la humildad de su padre "Y mírate ahora. Prácticamente administras un internado para adolescentes rebeldes, huérfanos y hooligans incivilizados"

"Aprendí algunas lecciones por mi cuenta con el pasar de los años. Las personas valen los intentos torpes y el posible corazón roto" Mac tomó las pizzas nuevamente, añadiendo más servilletas "Sin mencionar el desastre"

"Has hecho un gran trabajo con Sammy y Dean, papá" Caleb agarró dos vasos "Y no solo estoy hablando de no tener un ataque por la mancha de jugo de uva o la antigua alfombra afgana de la biblioteca. Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti"

"Gracias, hijo" Mac tomó los otros dos vasos "Estoy orgulloso de la manera en que cuidas a los niños, pero no hay forma que vayas a ver esa película que Robert arrendo en vez de terminar el libro"

"¿Qué?" Caleb fingió inocencia "Bobby dijo que Ralphie Parker es un importante icono navideño"

"No estoy hablando de La Historia de Navidad" Mac se dirigió al living "Peter O'Toole tuvo una brillante actuación como el Lord Jim, pero no hay comparación con abstraerse uno mismo en la lírica y belleza de la escritura de Conrad"

"Me dijiste que era una historia de acción" mascullo Caleb

"Créeme. Será esclarecedora"

"He tenido toda la iluminación que necesito por un día"

"Hijo. Nunca es demasiada luz" Mac asintió hacia su parpadeante obra de arte en la esquina "Solo pregúntale a Samuel o a Jim"

Caleb admitió que el brillante y parpadeante árbol era hermoso. Deseaba que mantuviese la magia que Sam creía que poseía "Espera a que el enano vea el Rockefeller Center"

"Creo que a Dean también puede gustarle"

Caleb miró a Mac, preguntándose nuevamente por la habilidad de su padre para leerlo. Esta vez su sonrisa fue genuina "Creo que lo encontrará absolutamente _Impresionante_ "

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Espero que les haya gustado. Felices fiestas.


End file.
